


Heal

by fireyhotspot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt Heal: My character will tend to your character’s wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Michael is 16 Lucifer is 15 Raphael is 10 and Gabriel is 4. No other angels, Leviathan walked the earth but right before this point God and Michael shoved them into purgatory. Angels/Archangels don’t sleep normal they can and do if they are injured, very relaxed or when they are young. 
> 
> Oh at this point Raphael knows he will be the healer, but doesn’t quite knows enough to help yet. 
> 
> And this kinda reflexive of the Winchesters, but more so Dean to Michael, Lucifer to Sam not God to John.

Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel were sitting around one if the rooms in the building, which housed the Great library, the Archangels nests and their Father throne that their father had already put into place, and what one day house the nest of many Angels, where Michael and Lucifer would plan battles to protect heaven and earth, where Raphael would learn and teach the skills of healing, and where Gabriel would organize the lesser angels to deliver messages from their father, all in the center of the garden.

But for now here the three sat waiting for their Father and older brother to return. They’d been waiting for nearly a week.

“Lucifer?” Gabriel asked with a yawn, “What are Father and Michael doing on earth?”

Lucifer sighed turning his attention to the youngest archangel, “They are locking away these nasty creatures called leviathan Gabriel. So that Father can start building new and better life on Earth again.” 

“What’s a leviathan, Luci?” Gabriel questioned. Both him and Raphael had heard of them but had never seen them, their wings not yet strong enough to carry them to earth.

“They are snake like creature that eat everything in their path, even each other. They are very dangerous and you mustn’t ever try and face them alone, not even Michael wouldn’t stand a chance alone against them.” Lucifer said with a frown. Gabriel got a look on his face that was a cross between shock and worry.

He’d been unhappy when Father had order Michael to come to the battle with him. Sure Michael was going to one day be Heaven’s strongest warrior but now even he was still young and still learning. But being the fateful son that he was Michael had followed their father, even after Lucifer begged him not to.

Sensing his brothers’ irritation and worry, Raphael looked to Lucifer and tried assure both of them by saying, “Michael is strong. He will be ok, Father will protect him.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to say something but at that moment the door slung open and the battered form of Michael limped in, dragging his sword behind him. His three brothers looked upon him with shock. They’d seen Michael battered and bruised before but not like this. His right eye was swollen and red. Small amounts of blood cover the rest of his face. There was a gash down his left arm; the breast plate of his armor had several large dents in it, no telling what kind of damage could have been done to his ribs. They couldn’t tell yet, but his left leg or ankle was either broken or severally sprained. 

But even that damage had not compared to the damage that had been done to his wings. What where once ten beautiful eagle like wings, blue with the colors of the hottest burning fires, where now shredded, broken, and torn. From the front of them all it could been seen that all most all his primary and secondary feathers had been ripped out, any that remained looked as if they could still fall out at any minute, along with many of the converts as well, down to the downy feathers beneath. His three biggest sets all looked to be twisted, out of joint, and broken in different ways. Luckily his two smallest sets which he held closely to his body didn’t look to have that kind of damage even if they were still missing the feathers. And of course there was blood. (Am I being to cruel to Michael yet?)

Michael dropped his sword and sank to his knees shaky legs no longer able to support himself and he fall forward a little caught himself with his right hand, but winced as pain shot through him.

“Michael!” Gabriel cried run as fast as he could til he was by Michael’s side tears streaming down his face.

“I am ok little one,” Michael practically lied, “my grace will heal me and I will be fine.”

“Michael,” Raphael whispered almost unheard fear etched across his face as he a Lucifer joined Gabriel by their brother’s side.

“I’m fine,” he tried to reassure. He tried to stand also but his body had other plans as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

“No no! get up! get up!”Gabriel sobbed gentle shaking Michael, almost too afraid touch him, afraid that he’d break more.

“Raphael take Gabriel to his nest and stay with him,” Lucifer ordered kneeling next Michael.

“But Lucifer…!” Raphael started to protest, worry written boldly across his face.

“Go now,” Lucifer ordered a bit more forcefully, but then he more softly reassured, “I will treat him.”

Raphael quick scoped the crying Gabriel up and carried him off to his nest, but not before throwing one last look back at Lucifer and the unconscious Michael, full of guilt wishing he could do something to help.

Lucifer sighed, picking Michael up bridle style, careful of his wings, to carry him to his own nest.

——-  
Once they reached Michael’s nest/ room Lucifer, again careful of his wings, laid Michael down on his bed.  
Lucifer started work on Michael body; injuries cause by leviathan weren’t something even their grace could heal on its own. He removed Michael’s armor and clothing beneath it til Michael was bear giving Lucifer a better look at his injuries. He first stitched the gasp in his brother’s arm a few smaller cuts. He found Michael to have 7 broken ribs and the raise to be bruised, he bandage those. He found oldest Archangel’s ankle to only be twisted which he fixed and bandaged also. During all this Michael didn’t stir once.

Now the hard part, Lucifer had to check Michael’s wings. While Michael list laid on his back Lucifer was remove what was left of the badly damaged feathers sense that was all that needed to be done to the bottom two sets Lucifer bonded them out of the way and gentle rolled the oldest onto his stomach. From here he could that Michael’s middle set, which he held behind the others where dislocated he shoved them back into place one at a time and fold them gently out of the way  
Stopping to make sure his brother was still out before he continued, he was, Lucifer moved onto Michael’s upper four wings.They all had at least one broken bone in them, Broken humerus to the upper right, broken radius to the wing across from that one, both the radius and the ulna were broken in the one under that, and the last one the carpometacarpus, the ulna and the humerus where all broken. Lucifer took the time to carefully snap each bone back into place before splinting they all.

Finally he rolled Michael stretching the middle set of wings out again and other loosened the bindings on his lower four wings and put damp towels other them to help the redness and slight swelling from where feathers had been torn from them. He thought he was about done when he caught the sight of blood in the back joint of his middle wings, right where the oil glands sat. Upon closer inspection Lucifer winced at the damage that had been done to the glands, looked like something had made many small nicks in them. Now this may not seem like much, but they oil glands of an angel are very sensitive, they could cause great pleasure but when hurt, damage, or just no clean they could cause just as much pain. And what had been done to Michael’s was like covering your hand in tiny paper cut and holding them in lemon juice until they healed.

There wasn’t much he could so Lucifer cleaned the blood from the glands as well as some of the oil and out bandaged them, which caused Michael to moan, but remain out cold. Lucifer put a damp rang other Michael’s black eye and covered him with a blanket. Now he just had to wait.

——-  
"Wh…where… am…I…I," Michael stammered opening his eyes best he could with his right one still swollen and tried and failed to sit up as pain shot though his body and wings.

"Home in bed," Lucifer answered, having only left Michael’s side once to make sure Gabriel and Raphael were fine. He’d found them asleep clinging to each other tear streaks down both their faces and he let them sleep.

Michael turn his head to face his brother, “Lu…Luci…fer, wha…what, ha…happened?”

"I was hoping you can tell me," Lucifer said walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, "But what I can tell is you showed up beaten and bloody scaring us haft to death before collapsing."

"H…ow ba…bad a…are my in…juries?" Michael questioned, though from the pain he had an idea.

"Your ribs were broken and bruised, a gash down your left arm and a broken left ankle, a black eye," Lucifer recounted. He could feel himself becoming angry, his breath had taken a slight nip to it, and though he couldn’t see them he could talk his wings where going from their normal pinkish color to a darker red. But he kept on, "Your wings are in shreds, I had to remove any feathers that where left, the top two sets of wings are broken in various places, so you won’t be flying for a while. Each of the middle ones were dislocated and it looked like something took a knife to your oil glands and kept nicking at them. That about summons it up."

"Father," Michael said trying to breathe steady, see Lucifer’s wings he knew his brother was upset to say the least.

"Michael what happened?" Lucifer questioned placing a hand on Michael knee.

Michael took a deep breath and start to example weakly,”Father and I were rounding the creatures up, kill them and shoving them into gate of Purgatory. It was working at first but I don’t know I got mobbed Father got me free, but I’d gotten hurt,” Michael told, “Father ordered my home but…but I… disobeyed”

Lucifer almost gasped as far as he could remember Michael was the good son did any Father told without question.

"Father ordered me home after that, which I was going to do, but then I turned around afraid of what would happen to him alone, but I got ambushed by a group of leviathan. They pinned me, did the damage to my wings. And they started to cut at my oil glands, just out of spite I think. And though the pain all I could think is what if my disobedience had gotten you or Raphael or Heaven forbid Gabriel where I was," Michael continued while tears pricked in his eyes, "Father found me and sent me back home. I think he stayed to make sure the last of the leviathan got locked into Purgatory."

"Michael…" Lucifer said quiet at a loss for words, not sure really who he should be more angry at his father or the leviathan.

"It wasn’t Father’s fault, don’t get mad at him. I disobeyed," Michael whimpered tears starting to fall from his eyes, "It’s my fault."

"He still should not have brought you!" Lucifer shouted, "Or at the very least made sure you’d made it back the first time! Michael, I’m going to talk to him."

"Please Lucifer, don’t do that. It was my fault," Michael pleaded grasping the sleeve of Lucifer’s rob, "Please."

"Fine," Lucifer said not wanting to stress Michael about this anymore, "I won’t say anything to Father I promise, but it still wasn’t your fault."

"Thank you, Lucifer," Michael said quietly before letting go of Lucifer’s sleeve and slipping back into sleep.

Lucifer sighed again before going to check on Raphael and Gabriel again.

——-  
When their father had returned he hadn’t been in the best shape either so Lucifer kept his promise and didn’t confront their father about bringing Michael to the battle in the first place, but this would be one of the first in a long line a small grudges he’d hold against him.

Michael healed slowly but with the kick start from Lucifer his grace had an easier job. Bruises came and went, his ribs and ankle healed as did the gash in his arm. In his wings bones mended, feathers grow back and his oil glands healed, until his wings were at their former glory.


End file.
